


More Likley Than You Think

by JustARobin05



Series: The Various Sides to Having an Epithet [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit Sanders is named Ethan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, New Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Roman, Patton and Virgil were strolling through the Sweet Jazz City streets when they come across a cute little toy shop.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Other(s)
Series: The Various Sides to Having an Epithet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	More Likley Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Wasn’t Going In The Original Plan… But We’ll Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406962) by [PinkRoses030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030). 



It was a beautiful summer day in Sweet Jazz City and Roman wanted to experience it to its full potential. Not that Virgil did, no, he was sulking behind him and Patton as they strolled the streets.

Thomas was hanging out with Talyn, Joan and Valerie while Logan was at home with Ethan and Remus. They had a project that they were working on that, despite Roman using his Epithet, they wouldn’t reveal.

Roman’s Epithet was quite simple to him, but not to those who know it. Act, he can ~~twist~~ turn situations to go his way, he’s never used it for anything bad, or at least, he doesn’t think he has, he didn't mean to if he did!

Patton gasped form where he was beside him, and Roman turned his head to see what he was looking at. A toy shop, the sign above the door and bay windows displaying ‘Blyndeff Toy Emporium’.

“Can we go in?” Patton questioned, stars in his eyes, and at his voice, Virgil looked up from his phone.

“What?” he asked slowly, “I thought we were just getting coffee,”

“Yeah, we can still do that!” Patton said, “I just wanna browse the shelves is all!”

“Or we could not,” Virgil replied, although it seemed that he’d already submitted to the fact that they were going, pocketing his phone and looking forward, at the shop, as if he was burning a hole in the brick walls. There was probably an Epithet that allowed you to do that, but that wasn’t Virgil's.

Virgil’s Epithet was Panic. He tended to hide it, his Epithet that is, you can't really hide panic as an emotion. Roman was almost jealous of his Epithet because it was more attack based. Virgil could summon black and purple vines and if they touch you, you’re sent into a spiral of panic you couldn’t get out of unless Virgil, himself, cancelled it. Roman was horrified when Virgil had used it on him, although Virgil didn’t mean it…

Yeah, Roman was jealous that he couldn’t do that… he wasn’t scared that Virgil _could_ , no, he wasn’t scared that Virgil had the _unwanted_ responsibility to control something so horrifying.

No, not at _all_.

Patton smiled, “It won’t take to long, let’s go in!” and Virgil nodded, rolling his eyes in a fond way.

So, they walked across the street, only when the lights had allowed them, and opened the shops' door.m

A small bell rang, which Virgil’s head had snapped to, and there was a tired voice that called, “Welcome to the Blyndeff Toy Emporium!”.

The three men shared a look after seeing who has spoken. She was a young girl, no older than… thirteen, she shouldn't be working.

“Are you an employee?” Patton asked, and the girl blinked at him for a second. She was shocked, that much was obvious.

“Uh- yeah, kinda… the employee, why?”

At that, Patton, along with Virgil and Roman, walked up to the counter. He lent against it while Virgil looked around to store and Roman bounced on the balls of his feet. “What’s your name?”

“M-Molly,” the girl, Molly, said, confused.

“Nice to meet you,” Patton replied, giving her one of his… smiles. You know, the bright ones that could rival the sun, “I’m Patton,” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Molly was giving him a small smile of her own.

“This is Roman and Virgil,” he pointed to the two respectively.

“Oh! Nice to meet you two, too,” there was the ghost a giggle at the end of that but she looked too tired to do anything other than stand and talk.

“How old are you, Molly?”

“Uh… twelve, why?”

“Why are you working here?”

“Uh… Well...” she bit her lip, looking around the store, then behind her, and then back to Patton. “I’m the only one that c-… will,”

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, and Molly looked to him.

“Uhm… I don’t want to bother you,” she said, her voice smaller than before.

“Listen, Molly, if you don’t want to tell us what’s bothering you, that’s okay, but it won’t bother us if you do,” Virgil replied, both Roman and Patton giving him a grateful smile.

“Okay,” she took in a large breath, “Uh… my mom died three years ago, and she used to run the shop, right? But when she went… neither my dad or my sister helped out… I couldn’t just let them starve so I took the job, I-I thought that after a while it would go back to normal but,” there were tears gathering in her eyes, and Roman almost found himself crying from Molly’s story.

“It didn’t?” Patton asked, and the young girl nodded.

She sniffled and Patton stood up fully, no longer leaning on the low counter. “Do you wanna hug?” he asked, and she nodded, coming out from behind the counter and being given one of the best dad hugs she could get (in Roman’s opinion).

“You know, self-care is always important, kiddo,” he let go of her, “Even if it is just taking a small break every now and again, you need to let yourself breath,”

“I-I know but... I can’t,”

“I think it’s a lot more likely than you think,” he said, ruffling up her hair. Roman could tell that he’d used his epithet when she relaxed her shoulders and smiled.

Patton’s Epithet was Emotion, he could either amplify others feelings or replace them with his own by admitting an invisible aura, although, it wasn’t invisible to those who knew him, not really. There was just a shade of… Patton everywhere, there really wasn’t any way else to describe it.

When they got back to the house Thomas was home, along with his friends, and Ethan, Logan and Remus must’ve still been upstairs.

“What’s that?” Thomas asked, his voice muffled as he was eating.

“We found a new shop,” Roman said, “and Patton made a friend,”

“Hey!” he said, squishing the pastel blue dinosaur plushy close to his chest, “You made a new friend too! Or at least… I think you did,”

“Yeah, we should go there more often,” Virgil commented, flopping on the sofa next to Joan, who had to shift a little to accommodate the new person.


End file.
